Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/3 June 2017
06:42 Ingsoc is here 06:43 'sup. 06:45 Ah, nevermind. 06:45 gtg 06:46 Hi 07:04 test 07:17 gello 07:17 sorry for being afk 07:17 wb lav 07:18 I finnally reworte all the lost code 07:18 (except for unimportant one) 07:18 (which I can easly finnish later 07:19 ok 07:20 Sorry if afk, it's the final of Britain's got talent tonight 07:20 cool 07:24 Hello every one 07:24 gello 07:24 How are you? 07:25 Hi 07:26 Great thanks, yourself? 07:26 I'm fine 07:26 I changed my avatar... 07:26 Nice 07:27 What do you think of it? 07:28 it looks cool 07:29 Thx 07:29 Hi 07:29 Hi there 07:29 Welcome to Brickipedia 07:29 hi 07:29 Hello Shiva 07:29 'sup bros. 07:30 Heya 07:30 'sup. 07:30 I'm here for 5 mins only. 07:30 Nm just being lazy. U? 07:30 Ok 07:31 I want to say sorry. 07:31 About what? 07:31 What for? 07:31 I've just accidentally replaced one image to another. 07:31 Oh my God Shiva 07:31 Can you undo it? 07:31 That's terrible 07:31 Jokes 07:32 There was file grandmaster.png 07:32 I'll revert it if you show me some links 07:32 I think it's not necessary now. 07:32 Because I've just added a replacement. 07:32 Oh crap 07:32 We have no chat logs for tonight 07:33 Oh boy 07:33 sorry if afk 07:33 working on my game 07:33 Right, lets get the console up 07:33 Same things as last night 07:34 I'll go to CC, see what they have to say 07:34 Ok... 07:35 We have them. 07:35 We have the logs. 07:36 Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/3 June 2017?useskin=oasis 07:36 Gtg, bye. 07:36 Great 07:36 bye 07:36 Bye 07:36 Maybe, brb in 4 hours. 07:37 I don't get why I can't see them on Brickipedia:Chat/logs 07:38 My bot can't see them listed there either 07:39 Odd... 07:39 Brickipedia:Chat/logs Revan, can you see the 3rd of June listed here? 07:40 Yeah... 07:40 oh 07:41 Now I can 07:41 Good to hear 07:42 When I meant by when Disney Infinity 4.0 comes out,... 07:42 I meant never.... 07:42 Oh 07:42 I don't play DI so I wouldn''t know anything about that 07:42 I only play shooters like BF1 (my fav game) 07:43 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Fandom. 07:44 Ah, automated message via the copa command 07:44 All the automated messages via chat commands: 07:44 Nobody cares 07:45 * ChanServ set channel mode -v Lavertus 07:45 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Fandom. 07:45 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 07:45 * ChanServ set channel mode -v Lavertus 07:48 /privte 07:49 sorry if afk 07:49 ok 07:49 !say hi 07:49 Disney Infinity was cancelled a year ago... 07:50 ok 07:51 So DI 4.0 is never coming out and so many dreams were crushed... including mine... 07:55 :-( 07:57 sorry if afk 07:58 Ok 07:58 gello 07:59 Am I the only one who is getting adult ads when logged off on the home page? 07:59 If so, I'm reporting it to wikia 07:59 Oh boy... 07:59 I even have ad block and they show up 08:00 Must be a virus... 08:00 one time I got at Mixels Wiki an add that even takes controll over the background of "Say no to cigarettes" 08:00 hi 08:00 Lol, yesterday I went to a virus site by mistake 08:00 could be that 08:00 Like 18 rated adverts? 08:01 I'm thinking wikia's ad algorithm is messed up 08:01 they see it is a toy wiki 08:01 give ads for toys 08:01 No 08:01 just the wrong kind 08:01 I've got a b0ook advert 08:01 Lol 08:01 lol 08:02 I got books, VIdeo Games, TMNT Movie, no to cigarettes and LEGOs, Coca Cola too 08:02 It only shows up when logged out 08:02 keep refreshing to see if one come up 08:02 I know one of the worst viruses... 08:02 Sorry if you got the pm twice Matau 08:04 Don't respond to people claiming to be microsoft... 08:04 After refreshing it seems my adblock caught up and has blocked them 08:05 Because the real mictrsoft will never call you to tell you that you have a virus.... 08:05 And real microsoft is not in India 08:05 Guys, I saw a funny virus 08:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBzyvJHhJQ4 08:06 type in dublue dublue duble dout 08:07 lol 08:08 Check this out... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EU37KQUCB74 08:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSgk7ctw1HY 08:12 gello 08:13 Had to log out for a sec 08:14 lol 08:17 test 08:18 Who is your favorite Star Wars Character> 08:18 ? 08:19 savitar 08:19 i mean darth vader 08:19 Mine are Revan and Darth Vader... 08:19 Some random jedi who aren't as awesome when they fight the senate 08:20 Cody 08:20 Darth Vader 08:20 and Savage Opress 08:21 Oh cool 08:21 Maul is also one of my favorites... 08:22 I bought this a while back https://cdn-ssl.s7.disneystore.com/is/image/DisneyShopping/7505055890361?$yetidetail$ 08:24 Cool 08:24 cool 08:25 Blacktron Skeleton?oldid=1852884 good to know 08:25 Oh for God's sake 08:25 Should we trust these https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQ0-IWTT-vo ? 08:25 I'll deal with this 08:26 You already banned them Lav 08:26 oh 08:26 Delta customs has no reputation for new sets. 08:26 See what they're doing!] 08:26 There's that many I can't even remember 08:27 (wall) 08:27 08:28 There are some that are cool.. but i doubt they will become official sets... 08:29 test 08:31 Wb 08:32 Has anyone seen spaceballs? 08:32 no 08:33 It is hillarious!!!! 08:33 it is a parody of Star Wars 08:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTJq8co38Pk 08:40 Funny or what? 08:40 i'll take a look in a bit 08:40 watching bgt 08:42 Ok... 08:52 gtg 2017 06 03